The present invention relates in general to remodeler light fixtures or other devices installed in the walls and/or ceilings of buildings having support structures and methods of installing the support structures. More particularly, it relates to simple and reliable remodeler light fixture support structures and methods of installing same in areas having limited, if any, access from above or behind the light fixture. Even more particularly, it relates to light fixture support structures that may be attached without tools and which meet Underwriters Laboratory (UL) standards and building codes.
Various methods, systems and apparatuses for installing lighting fixtures in existing construction as opposed to new construction have been developed and practiced by the lighting industry. Examples of prior systems and apparatuses for installing lighting fixtures in existing construction in the field of the present invention include those described in patents of the assignee of the present application: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,031,084; 5,317,493; 5,222,800; 5,374,812; 5,452,816 and 4,646,212. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,119 is related to the subject matter of the present application. These patents are representative of patents directed to the subject matter of the present application.
The prior art constructions and methods all have disadvantages in that they have a plurality of parts requiring assembly to the structure often requiring the installer to use tools, including simple hand tools, during installation. Further, with the prior art constructions, installers are unable to separate the mechanical portion from the electrical portion of the installation, often requiring a qualified electrician to perform the entire installation rather than allowing a lesser skilled worker to install the mechanical portion and an electrician to install the electrical portion at a later time. These prior remodelers often comprise multiple unattached components and, thus, there is the possibility that unattached structural components might become separated from the fixture during the installation. When the unattached structural components fall during installation in a ceiling, the installer has to go down the ladder to retrieve the fallen components. Thus, the prior remodelers are more complicated than just a simple unitary part that the installer can hold in one hand while climbing a ladder.
These prior remodeler fixtures and methods are somewhat inadequate when used in "roughin" sections which allow contractors to do the mechanical and the electrical work required to finish the installation of a new light fixture in an existing construction. In the installation method typically used in remodeling applications, the trim installation, or the installation of the light fixture itself, is usually accomplished after painting and other mechanical alterations are made in the space. The trim merely finishes the installation of the light fixture.
Another unsolved problem experienced by the prior remodelers relates to the uneven or non homogeneous thickness of the planar surface surrounding the cutout where the lighting fixture was housed. Often the planar surface or the ceiling has insufficient strength or structural integrity to support the light fixture without the support structure penetrating the ceiling or, in the worst case, cracking the ceiling. When this occurs, the ceiling is unable to properly support the lighting fixture. This is especially true for suspended ceiling tile, when, for example, the lighting fixture includes integral electronic or magnetic ballasting or transformers with the total weight being up to about four or five pounds.
While suspended ceiling is not the typical remodeler installation, some architects have requested a remodeler light fixture product for use with suspended ceiling tiles. Ideally, the remodeler fixture would tie into the structural members or T bars that support the tile. Some tiles for acoustic applications can be about two inches thick and, as such, have structural integrity unto themselves. Yet, there is presently no known cost effective remodeler light fixture support structure available that could be safely installed to meet UL and code requirements and be sufficiently supported by suspended ceiling tiles.
Another problem with prior round remodelers relates to rotation of the support structure. Prior round remodeler support structures are susceptible to rotating in the planar surface once human force is applied. If the support structure rotates in the planer surface, such rotation complicates the installation and removal of protective and aesthetic enclosures typically used in food service areas and showers, etc.
Yet another problem with the prior remodelers relates to the need to accurately and securely position the junction box on the surface of the planar member relative to the trim positioned in the aperture. If the junction box is positioned too close to the trim or if the junction box is left to be freely repositioned on the surface of the planar member without being located at a fixed distance from the trim, the junction box could become repositioned to touch the trim causing the junction box to become overheated and malfunction. Therefore, the junction box must be precisely positioned relative to the trim so that a thermal probe, for detecting properly placed insulation, is installed at the required height off the surface of the planar member or ceiling. More importantly, the junction box must be accurately and securely positioned on the surface of the planar member relative to the trim positioned in the aperture at a location that prevents the junction box from overheating. Prior remodelers are not believed to have reliable means for repeatedly, consistently and predictably positioning the junction box.